Devotion Revamped
by Pankite
Summary: Title says it all: This is the new version of my story Devotion. Elsanna, Single Mom!Elsa, Baby!Olaf, Modern AU, Non-incest. Rating may change.
1. Confession

Title: Devotion

Chapter Title: Confession

Rated: T

Notes: Here it is! The first chapter of Devotion Revamped! Hopefully, I actually did improve on it rather than make it worse lol. I hope you all enjoy it! As for the fate of my first copy, I have been requested to keep it up on my account until I catch up to where I was and I intend to do just that.

 **xxxxx**

 _Elsa is five years old. She can count to twenty-five, recite the entire alphabet with only a couple of mistakes, and she can even read a couple of her books by herself. She has a grasp on the concept of the seasons and the rule that bedtime was at seven and no later. She's even starting to understand the reasonings behind chocolate only after supper and brushing her teeth three times a day, though it doesn't stop her from finding the former rule dumb._

 _However, she is still too young to understand the logic behind going to the hospital no matter how much her parents try to explain it to her. She doesn't understand that the needles are to help protect her from disease or that the soft-spoken nurse is just trying to get her X-rays done with that big, scary machine. All she really knows is that she doesn't like them. She doesn't like the pain as the needle slides in or the sight of the blood. She doesn't like the big bruises left over from the rough hands of her family doctor. She doesn't like the awful smell of antiseptic and the too white walls of the building and the way it's too loud in some parts and too quiet in others._

 _So when her Mama and Papa brought her to the hospital instead of her favorite ice cream parlor like they said they were going to, she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her._

 _She's hiding now, shaking like a leaf in a dimly lit closet. She hears footsteps echoing loudly and a multitude of adults talking about things she can't understand just beyond the door. She heard her Papa calling her name in his angry voice awhile ago but she simply buries more into the safety of her nest of fallen coats and doesn't come out._

 _She feels like a bad girl. After all, only bad girls run away and hide from their parents like this. But Elsa is terrified of the needles and the machine and refuses to move despite the thought of doing something wrong making her tummy clench painfully._

 _Then the door lets out a low groan as it's opened from the outside and Elsa freezes and holds her breath in terror, hoping against hope that her parents won't yell at her for getting into trouble._

 _"Hi!"_

 _And just like that Elsa can breathe again because the person standing at the door isn't her angry Papa but a cute, freckled redheaded girl around her age with chocolate stains on her grinning face. She's wearing a pair of faded blue shorts and a Hello Kitty shirt that's just as dirty with chocolate as her face is. There is a gaping hole in her mouth where a tooth is missing and it makes a slight lisp as she talks._

 _"Want some?" The girl questions and there is a friendly sparkle in her teal eyes as she holds out half a chocolate bar to her. Elsa nods shyly and reaches out to take the sweet offering. Her cheeks become tinged pink when the other girl beams at her._

 _"Um.." Elsa glances at the open door and reaches up to fiddle with her braid nervously, "M-May you please close the door? I'm hiding…"_

 _The redhead tilts her head in confusion but, thankfully, she does as Elsa asks. "Whatcha hidin' from?" She sits in front of Elsa cross-legged and smiles so sweetly that Elsa can't help but respond._

 _"I don't like it here," She confesses. The girl nods and it encourages her to continue. "My doctor is too rough and the machines are really scary...I don't know why Mama and Papa keep bringing me here."_

 _The girl reaches over to pat her on the shoulder. "You don't have to be scared," She reassures and Elsa giggles slightly_ because _her r's sound more like w's and she forgot the t in don't. The little girl giggles right alongside her, "My daddy is a doctor! He's very nice and he just wants to help keep you-" Her little nose scrunches up and a look of concentration briefly crosses her face before she lights up like a Christmas Tree. Elsa just sits in awe at how...expressive she is. "Healthy! Daddy uses all the machines and stuff to help kids stay healthy!"_

 _Elsa blinks. She hears her parents use that word lots of times when they talk of why they bring her to this awful place but she has no clue what it means. The girl seems to understand her confusion. "It means you won't get sick."_

 _"So...the doctor helps keep me from getting sick?" She remembers the one time she had gotten sick with a fever during the middle of winter. It had been an awful period, filled with coughing and pain and heat and boredom and it makes her shudder at the memory. "I don't like being sick."_

 _"Me either." Her new friend nods as seriously as a five-year-old can, "My mama gets sick a lot and she says it's awful! So that's what the doctors are for! They help keep you from getting sick and help make you feel better when you are!"_

 _Elsa nibbles on her lower lip. "If they make you feel better, why does it hurt?" She asks timidly, "My doctor always leaves big bruises on my arm and the needle hurts lots when he makes it go in…"_

 _The girl huffs and sticks her tongue out in distaste. "You probably had that meany Dr. Silver that's why. Daddy told me he isn't allowed to work with kids like us anymore. But my Daddy is really gentle and he's really funny! Let's go meet him and you'll see for yourself!"_

 _She stands up then, brushes her dirty hands against her shorts to 'clean' them then holds one out to Elsa. There is a determined look on her face and despite the sinking feeling in Elsa's stomach, she finds herself smiling as she hesitantly reaches out to grab it._

 _"My name is Anna by the way!"_

 _"I'm Elsa."_

 _It takes them awhile to find Elsa's Mama and Papa talking in urgent voices with a man so tall that Elsa was reminded of the giants of her fairy tale book. When the adults notice the two toddlers standing together, hand in hand, there is a flock of activity. First, Elsa is picked up by her Mama and hugged so tight that it hurt briefly to breathe. Once she is back on her feet on the ground, her Papa scolds her for a long time before he hugs her too. All the while, Anna stands at the giant's side and explains to the best of her ability what happened._

 _Her Mama introduces the giant as Dr. Oaken and explains that he's going to be her doctor from now on. The man's face, contrary to his size and scary appearance, is very warm and open. He speaks to Elsa in a kind voice, compliments her hair and tells her how pretty she is. He tells her a funny story about Anna as a baby that cause her to giggle and Anna giggles right along with her. Her fears slowly start to fade away._

 _Walking into the examination room makes Elsa nervous again, and the urge to flee is nearly overpowering. Her Papa doesn't notice that she's shaking badly as he speaks to Dr. Oaken and he doesn't hear her tiny whimper when she catches sight of the syringe on the table. It's only when a hand grips hers and she finds her sight filled with big, teal eyes that the urge passes._

 _"It's okay Elsa, I got you." Anna beams at her. "Just keep holding my hand, okay? I promise I won't let you go for anything!"_

 _Elsa grips the hand in hers tightly as the needle slides into her skin but like Anna promised, she doesn't pull away. Instead, she starts rambling about anything and everything at her and Elsa finds her attention more on her than on what Dr. Oaken does. The younger girl is bright and lively and makes silly faces to make Elsa laugh. When Dr. Oaken starts putting away his equipment and declares that he's done, Elsa is stunned at how easy it all was._

 _Neither girl lets go until Elsa is pulling on her coat and even then, Anna stays at her side all the way up to the exit. Her Mama waits with a patient smile as the girls say their goodbyes._

 _"It was nice meeting you Elsa," Anna exclaims happily as she pulls the blonde into a hug that Elsa eagerly returns, "I had a lot of fun!"_

 _"_ Me _too Anna...and thank you for helping me today…" Elsa blushes when Anna's lips graze her cheek but_ thinks _nothing of it when the girl gives her a megawatt smile._

 _"You're my friend now! I'll always be around to help you!" Anna does that cute serious face again, nodding to herself. "No matter what happens you're stuck with me. Forever and ever. I promise."_

 **xxxxx**

Elsa's life has been hard recently.

A year ago, she went to the hospital with the stomach flu and left with the knowledge that she was pregnant. She had just turned twenty-three and was a sophomore on a scholarship at a prestigious university where she was working for a doctorate in business. She had the whole world at her feet- a bright future ahead of her.

The pregnancy brought that future to a painful, grinding halt.

Just like that, Elsa felt like her whole world collapse. A simple mistake led to her scholarship being put on hold for an indefinite amount of time- which in turn led to her parents' outrage and disappointment. Friends who once held Elsa in high regard suddenly turned their backs on her, and the man that did this to her wouldn't even look her in the eye when he refused to take responsibility and instead left her confused and alone to take care of everything herself. She found herself without a place to live- she had been living on campus- and little money to claim as her own. Besides helping her get a job, her parents refused to help her during that stressful time, claiming that she had made the bed she was in and it was her responsibility to lie in it. It seemed that everyone was turning against her.

Everyone except for Anna.

Elsa's oldest and dearest friend was a ray of light in that dark period. The redhead was nothing but supportive of her when Elsa told her that she wanted to carry the baby to full term. She took her in, offering her small apartment to Elsa and declaring that she and the baby were free to stay for as long as was needed. She took care of Elsa's every want and need without a peep of complaint. If Elsa needed a shoulder to cry on and someone to hold her during a bad night, she was there. When she got a craving, no matter how disgusting or how inconvenient it was, Anna went out and got it for her. Anna dealt with Elsa's out of control hormones and mood swings with the patience of a saint, soothing her like a balm to a burn with little more than a few sweet words and a kiss on the forehead. No matter how hard things were Anna was there to help Elsa through it.

All this on top of cooking most of their meals and working to afford her half of the bills and the grocery money.

Only once did Elsa work up the courage to ask why Anna does all that she does for her. Her answer was Anna pulling her into a powerful hug and whispering words that brought tears to the blonde's eyes.

"Because I love you and I would do anything to make you happy again.."

Then, three months ago, she gave birth to a tiny, beautiful boy. Elsa knew the moment he blinked up at her with cloudy blue eyes and reached a weak hand out to grasp her finger that everything she went through was worth it in the end. She fell in love instantaneously with her sweet little Olaf.

Anna is just as smitten as Elsa with the new addition. If Elsa isn't holding him, the chances are high that he can be found with Anna instead. She showers Olaf with just as much love and affection as she does Elsa, and the blonde feels immensely relieved and grateful for it. Seeing her best friend treat Olaf with such reverence and adoration...it makes Elsa happy in ways she can't even begin to describe.

And Elsa knows that whoever ends up taking Anna as a wife one day is in for a true gem. A woman whose heart is as large as the ocean her eyes share their color with. Whoever they were, they would want for nothing and Elsa only hopes that they would treat Anna as perfectly as she deserves.

She just doesn't know why the thought of Anna with someone else makes her heart clench.

 **xxxxx**

Rain beats heavily against the window pane of their shared bedroom. Lightning splits the dark sky apart in a flash of blinding light while thunder booms as loud as a war drum soon after in the silence of the pre-dawn. It's not any of these that draws Elsa away from the warm comfort of sleep.

Instead, it's the crackle of the baby monitor next to her alarm clock, followed by the distressed whimpers of her infant son as he's rudely awakened by the storm raging outside. Knowing those soft noises will become ear-splitting wails if left for too long, Elsa sluggishly starts to lift herself up to attend to him.

A pair of warm hands easily drags her weary body back down into the comfort of the sheets, kneading into the tight muscles in her back until Elsa turns to jelly over the ministrations. The sweet scent of baked goods that permanently perfumes Anna makes her even weaker against the heavenly assault. She barely registers the soft click of the baby monitor turning off, abruptly cutting off her son's whines.

"Go back to bed Elsa," Anna's voice is thick with sleep, "I'll go attend to Olaf."

"But An-" Her protest is cut short by a drawn out moan as those clever hands find just the right spot. She slumps heavily against the pillows and blinks away the sleep that turns her eyelids to lead as she watches Anna get up and leave the room. She barely has the energy to reach out and turn the baby monitor back on so she could listen. She trusts Anna completely of course but Elsa is a paranoid parent and not being able to hear Olaf makes her anxious.

The low static as the machine starts to work again is the only sound she's able to pick up at first but it's not long before she hears Anna's soothing voice.

"Hey, Buddy." She coos. A series of loud whimpers follows the redhead's greeting, "Oh I know Olaf- that mean old storm woke you up, didn't it? Don't you worry little guy! Auntie Anna has you now. We'll get you back to sleep in a jiffy!"

There is silence for a moment and Elsa pictures the redhead sitting on the rocking chair, looking down at Olaf with that little adoring smile she gets whenever she holds him. The mental image makes the blonde smile and she snuggles into her pillow to let sleep claim her once more.

Until Anna clears her throat. Elsa perks up instantly as she starts to hum the start of a song.

 **"Baby Mine, don't you cry.**

 **Baby Mine, dry your eyes.**

 **Rest your head close to my heart.**

 **Never to part**

 **Baby of Mine..."**

 **"Little one, when you play.**

 **Don't you mind, what they** say.

 **Let those eyes, sparkle, and shine.**

 **Never a tear.**

 **Baby of Mine..."**

Elsa blinks when Anna stops singing, though she continues the rest of the song in a low hum. Elsa could also hear the faint creaks of the chair as it rocked and Olaf's soft snores.

"I love you, Olaf," Anna murmurs suddenly, "I love you and your Mommy so very much."

"Your Mommy is very special to me Olaf," she continues, softer now and Elsa could hear a longing in her words that makes her heart skip a beat. "She's the sweetest and most beautiful girl I know. I'm very glad to have her as my best friend, But I really wish we were something more."

'Wait...what?' Elsa's breath hitches as her tired brain struggles to process what Anna just said.

"Regardless if she feels the same way or not, I will never stop taking care of her or you," Anna vows, "I'll happily dedicate the rest of my life to the both of you. Even if Elsa finds you a father in the future..."

'She sounds so resigned.' Even though her mind is reeling in confusion, Elsa's concern for Anna wins out and she frowns in sympathy for her friend. 'Just how long has Anna been holding this in for?'

'...Why has she never told me?'

As though to answer her unvoiced question, Anna speaks up again. "I love you both so much Olaf, you don't even know...neither does Elsa...but that's okay because she's too busy with that new job and taking care of you to worry about my silly feelings right now. I just want you both to be as happy as you can possibly be, and I promise to be there to make sure that you are for as long as I can."

"Anna..." Elsa whispers. Her eyes burn with unshed tears.

Here, Anna's voice turns wistful and gains that dreamy tone she uses when she speaks about her desire to open her own bakery. "When we're in a better place Olaf, I want to tell her how I feel...and maybe when I do, she'll tell me she feels the same way." The rocking ceases. "Then I could be your other Mom instead of just your Auntie...and I can be free to love your Mommy the way she deserves to be loved…" There was a long pause and it feels like an eternity passes before Anna sniffles quietly. "Maybe one day."

"Good night Buddy, sweet dreams."

Elsa panics as she hears the click of Olaf's nursery door and she practically lunges towards the baby monitor in her haste to turn it off. She feels the familiar burn of shame in her chest. 'Anna didn't want me to hear that! Any of it!' Yet the damage was done and her heart raced as she sat and waited for Anna to return to the bedroom.

Her emotions are on overdrive and it's hard to pick which one she should be feeling at the moment. Her best friend, the one she's grown up and shared everything from clothing to secrets with, loves her as something more than a friend...and Elsa just eavesdropped on Anna vowing to dedicate her life to her and her son...even if it meant breaking her own heart if Elsa were to find someone in the future.

The soft click of the baby monitor turning back on is the indication Elsa has that Anna's come back.

"What are you still doing up?" Anna questions softly and Elsa almost jumps as an arm wraps itself around her shoulder and pulls her gently against Anna's side. "You're shaking, are you okay?"

Elsa can't bring herself to look into Anna's concerned eyes. Her stomach feels like it's twisting itself into knots. Her heart pounds even harder against her chest when Anna's hand rests on her forehead to check for a temperature. "I-I'm fine." She rasps and she's eternally grateful that it's so early that the sound can be blamed on her lack of sleep. "I'm just cold."

Anna smiles fondly and flops back onto the bed, bringing Elsa with her. The blonde lets out a squeak of surprise, which makes Anna giggle softly before she tucks herself in behind Elsa, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist and pulling her in close so that Elsa's back was flush against her chest. Elsa's cheeks heat up. "What are you doing?"

"You said you were cold." The body against her own shuffles to get comfortable and Elsa feels Anna tuck her head comfortably into the crook of her neck, "It's nothing a good cuddle can't fix."

Elsa wonders, briefly, if she should pull away now that she knows...wonders if she should find this more inappropriate or uncomfortable, But Anna's body is just so warm and it's not like Anna is doing anything wrong. This isn't the first time they've spooned like this and it feels just as right as it did any other time they had. When Anna reached for one of Elsa's hands, she gripped it without hesitation and squeezed gently.

"Love you, Elsa," Anna mumbles sleepily, nuzzling the soft, platinum hairs at the back of her neck.

Elsa just closes her eyes. Her heart rate slows and her exhausted body grows sluggish as sleep finally comes to claim her again. She relaxes into the embrace of her best friend. The woman who does so much for Elsa and asks for little else but Elsa's happiness in return. The one who loves both her and her son like they are her entire world.

Elsa has no reluctance in whispering before she finally sleeps, "I love you too."


	2. Dance

Chapter Title: Dance  
Rated: T  
Notes: Life. Sucks. That's pretty much all I can say about why this took so damn long to pump out. I apologize for the ridiculous wait guys, I really do. On top of my life being stupid, most of my writing energy has been going into "Bind Us Together, Lord"; which I highly recommend you guys check out since my Co-writer is the forever fabulous Jessica-X (who was also my beta for this chapter!) and she _definitely_ worth of all the love!

 **xxxxx**

 _Prom is considered by many to be the highlight of one's high school experience. A night where students get together with friends, dance and have the time of their lives as they celebrate their upcoming graduation and reflect on the years that passed. Lots of time, effort and money is spent by the students to make the night one to remember, and almost the entire student body is abuzz in excitement to go._

 _Elsa isn't one of them. She's perfectly content just staying home and reading a novel while the rest of her year mates dances the night away. She had bought a dress and had some modest jewellery picked out in the off-chance she decides to go; but as the time draws closer, Elsa grows more certain that she doesn't want to. Especially since she has no one to go with._

 _Not that she didn't get asked. Since the start of the year, boys have been flocking to her in the hopes of getting the elusive "Snow Queen" as their prom date and they've been sorely disappointed by her rejection. Elsa has no desire of going with anyone only interested in her 'title'._

 _And Anna, the only person she actually wants to go with, is already going with someone else._

 _Elsa doesn't like to admit that she's disappointed... and maybe just a little jealous of Kristoff, the gruff yet charmingly awkward friend of Anna's who managed to ask her to Prom before Elsa could. Still, she's happy to see Anna so excited about this._

 _Like now. Anna looks ready to attend a ball. Her fiery hair is done up in an elaborate bun, with loose strands strategically falling into her face. Her dress is a rich forest green with a simple black bodice that leaves her freckled shoulders and arms bare and brings out the color of her eyes. Her makeup is simple yet tasteful, and the whole look is completed by the silver snowflake pendant that Elsa had gotten her for her thirteenth birthday and Anna hadn't taken off since._

 _Clad in nothing but a gray t-shirt several times her size and blue boy shorts, with her hair in a sloppily done braid, Elsa feels ridiculously frumpy in comparison. Anna, however, reassures her in typical Anna fashion that only Elsa can make the "just rolled out of bed" look 'beautifuller' without even trying._

" _Aren't you getting ready?" Anna inquires as she carefully slips an earring into her ear. Elsa can see her best friend peering at her quizzically through the reflective glass of her vanity mirror. "I mean, I know Prom isn't for another couple of hours, but-"_

" _I'm not going."_

 _Anna whips her head around and Elsa can't resist grinning at the look of disbelief on her face. "Not going? Why not?" The redhead frowns in disappointment._

 _Elsa leans back against the headboard and begins fiddling with the tail of her braid. Her eyes dart about in an effort to keep off the look Anna was giving her. That look is her Achilles Heel. She hates to see Anna upset, especially because of her. With a heavy sigh, she confesses, "I have no one to go with, and I don't want to be a third wheel between you and Kris."_

" _Oh, Elsa…" Anna gives her a gentle smile and walks over to sit beside her on the bed, ignoring Elsa's weak protest about wrinkling her dress. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

" _You just seem so excited," Elsa answers, "I don't want to ruin it for you."_

 _Anna laughs at that, "Elsa. I would much rather go with you than I would with Kris… I only said 'yes' because I thought you had a date already, and he only asked because I'm his only female friend and he said he was going by himself if I said 'no'. I doubt he'll be offended if I don't go with him in the end." She grins cheekily and says in a teasing tone, "Besides, no offense, but I don't think I'd be willing to dance with him anyway. He smells a little too strongly of wet dog when you get too close."_

 _That makes Elsa giggle. Encouraged, the redhead stands from her place on the bed. "Now… while I inform Kristoff of the change of plans, I want you to get your butt in that pretty dress I see hanging in your closet! We leave in two hours! And as your best friend and_ _prom date, I'll be up in a second to help make it so that we are the most kick ass dates in the whole school!"_

 **xxxxx**

It's a little after seven in the evening when Elsa finally returns home from work.

The winter blonde heaves a stress-filled sigh as she exits her car and makes her way towards the apartment building. Her feet are killing her, her stomach aches badly due to the fact that she skipped lunch, and she feels the start of migraine pounding in the back of her eyes. Her entire day basically consisted of running around doing errands, only stopping for a fifteen-minute break that passed far too quickly before she was back on her feet.

Work as a personal assistant can be hard and utterly exhausting. However, Elsa takes comfort in the knowledge that, once all of the day's work is behind her and she comes home at the end of the day, Anna will have a delicious supper laid out for her to enjoy and that Elsa will get to spend a perfect, quiet evening with her best friend and precious baby boy. Her beloved little family.

That very thought makes everything Elsa goes through at work worth it in the end.

Elsa opens the door to her apartment and is immediately overcome by the smell of fresh, baked bread and the special meat sauce Anna always makes for spaghetti. Elsa's stomach rumbles happily. She doesn't know what kind of spices Anna mixes into that particular sauce but the smell alone is enough to make her mouth water and Elsa can't wait to dig in and enjoy the hard-earned meal.

She bends down and pries painful heels off her feet, humming in relief as the death traps are tossed aside, and she advances further into the apartment. Music is playing in the living room and Elsa smiles as she recognizes Sebastian's starting lines for "Under the Sea" and realizes that Anna must've put _The Little Mermaid_ on to keep Olaf entertained while she cooks.

Elsa just finished changing into more comfortable clothes and is walking towards the living room when Anna's laugh suddenly sounds from the kitchen, followed by Olaf's distinct giggle. Elsa can't stop the grin that automatically appears as she walks in just in time to see Anna dancing with Olaf in her arms. She's holding one of his tiny hands in her own and singing along to the upbeat tune as she twirls and dips the baby playfully. Olaf is giggling in delight, and every time he stops, Anna makes a silly face which sends him right back into a fit. Elsa smiles warmly and leans against the doorway to watch them play. This is definitely a sight she loves to come home to after a long day.

"Well well, seems we have a pair of dancers in the family," Elsa praises. Anna's dance halts mid-stride and she turns to Elsa with a dazzling grin.

"Look, Olaf!" the redhead chirps, turning the squirming baby in her arms so he can face his mother. She moves the hand in hers in a waving motion. "Mommy is home!"

"Hi, Olaf!" Elsa coos as she takes her son from Anna. Olaf waves his arms and gurgles loudly. "Aww, did you miss Mommy? Mommy certainly missed you, my sweet baby." Elsa begins to plant several kisses on his cheeks and her heart melts when Olaf nuzzles back. "Goodness, he's excited!"

"Yeah, he's been like that all day." Anna laughs and goes to check on the food. Everything's pretty much done; Anna simply left the sauce simmering on the stove and the buns in the oven to keep warm until Elsa got home. A quick check on the noodles confirms that they're done and Anna grabs the plates she left on the countertop to dish out the food. "Food's done. Just go and sit and I'll bring it to you. You look exhausted."

Elsa smiles at the redhead tenderly. "You spoil me," she points out, which makes Anna chuckle. After putting Olaf into his bouncer and making sure he's comfortable, Elsa sits herself down just as Anna puts down her overloaded plate, alongside a glass of water and an Advil. A small pile of buns was placed in the middle of the table alongside two knives and a stick of butter.

Anna sits down with her own plate and beams. "I spoil you because I love you."

Elsa falls silent so she can dig into her delicious meal, though she gave her plate a puzzled frown. It confuses her, how easy it is for Anna to say those words as though there's no deeper meaning than a platonic sense. However, Anna's confession to Olaf is still very fresh on Elsa's mind despite the incident happening weeks ago.

It isn't that Elsa is disgusted or repulsed by the idea. She simply doesn't know what to make of the realization that Anna loves her more than how she let on. It also baffles the blonde that Anna was able to hide such a large secret from her. Anna has a horrible habit of spilling everything to Elsa at the slightest prompting; no secret or lie is ever kept or told between the two as a result… except for this one. It leaves a bad taste in Elsa's mouth.

Though, despite the hurt Elsa feels over the fact that Anna didn't trust her with this, the truth of Anna's feelings doesn't really change much. Anna is still her cheerful, helpful self and she never does anything that makes Elsa uncomfortable. Her hugs and cuddles stay platonic; no wandering hands or unwanted touches. Small pecks to the cheek are just as chaste as they've always been, and the little nuzzles that Anna often bestows upon her head or neck aren't unwelcome as Anna has always been affectionate like that.

Elsa even finds herself looking at her friend in a new light. She admires the small, contented smile that always graces her heavily-freckled face, and the warm glow of happiness ever present in those enchanting teal irises. Her hair is like the leaves of autumn, a beautiful burnt orange with a cute streak of platinum that Anna first dyed herself during a rebellious stage in high school and kept renewing ever since. Her hair is out of its usual pigtails and is instead falling past her shoulders and framing her face in soft waves.

Even now, Elsa finds her gaze exploring over sun kissed and freckled skin down to the generous curves and flat, well-toned stomach shown by the exposed midriff of her shirt. While Anna is shorter then Elsa by several inches, what she lacks in size, she makes up for in lean muscles, personality and fiery spirit.

Elsa can't help but marvel at everything this beautiful woman is and all the things she has done for her over the years. She finds herself picturing the two of them in ten years, both with rings on their fingers and approaching middle age together as they watch over a growing Olaf. The image, while strange, is not an unwelcome or unpleasant one.

And that's what puzzles Elsa the most.

"Elsa? Earth to Elsa!"

Elsa's eyes snap open from their dreamy, half-lidded state and she feels a hot blush spread over her cheeks. "Y-Yes, Anna?"

Anna giggles. "What are you thinking about? Must've been something wonderful considering you haven't paid attention to a word I said."

Elsa's blush darkens as she stammers, "I-I'm so sorry, Anna. Must've gotten lost in my head. What was it you were saying?"

Anna grins cheekily. "I was just saying that after we put Olaf to bed, me and you should watch a movie together. I was thinking _Anastasia_. It's been a long time since we watched it."

"Yeah... not since prom."

"Ah, prom." Anna laughs at the memory. "Now that was a great night."

 _'It was, wasn't it?'_ Elsa thought to herself. That night was probably one of her best memories of high school. Most of the time had been spent by the snack table, talking and giggling with Anna. At some point, Anna offered her a dance and they had spent the rest of the evening on the dance floor, switching between various dance forms at their leisure and not caring how silly they looked to the rest of their peers. When the night was finished, Anna and Elsa crashed at Elsa's place, gorging on pizza and watching _Anastasia_ until they fell asleep still in their dresses and makeup.

It was a fun and friendly night. No unknown feelings, just two best friends enjoying one of the best nights of their young lives together.

"Yeah, it was." Elsa nods in agreement.

It doesn't take long for the two friends to finish supper and get the dishes and kitchen cleaned up. By the time they finish, Olaf is starting to fuss and whine in his bouncer. Elsa checks the time and notes that it's time for his last feeding and bedtime. "Alright, Olaf, Mommy's coming," she murmurs lovingly to the boy.

She cradles him close as he nursed. This is Elsa's favorite part of the day. There's nothing more special than bonding with her baby this way, holding him to her heart and admiring him as he eats. Olaf thankfully adopted most of her looks save for the brunette hair of his father. His skin is as pale as her own and their icy eyes are nearly identical. He's a little on the chubby side, which often leads Anna to joke that he looks like an adorable little snowman.

Elsa loves her little boy more than words could possibly say.

Once Olaf is well fed and sleepy with milk, Elsa gives him his bath and puts him to bed. Tucking her tiny prince in and humming a soft lullaby, she watches with loving eyes as he tries so hard to keep himself awake. His eyes never leave hers as finally they close and he falls into a blissful sleep. Elsa gives his cheek a soft kiss, smiling, before returning to the living room where Anna is having a hard time setting up her old VCR.

"Hey, there you are!" Anna grins at her from her spot behind the TV, surrounded by wires. "I was worried Olaf would be harder to put to bed considering how energetic he was earlier."

Elsa giggles and sits down on the couch. "Do you need help?" she teases. Anna sticks out her tongue in response.

"Nah, I got this! I just need to figure out which of these cords are which…It's been a long time since I touched any of these!"

It takes the redhead almost ten minutes but finally, she collapses next to Elsa with the remote in hand and the movie ready to go. Anna leans slightly against the couch arm and offers herself as a pillow for Elsa to cuddle against, an offer Elsa doesn't refuse. She snuggles into Anna's side and sighs in content when a strong arm wraps around her shoulders and holds her close.

It doesn't take long for Elsa to feel the pull of sleep trying to drag her into unconsciousness, the long day rapidly catching up to her. The comfortable body against her own shifts and positions them so that Elsa is lying on top of Anna while Anna lies down on the couch. Anna's hand starts to rub firm circles into her back, soothing the aching muscles. Elsa melts into the touch and rests her head on Anna's chest, ignoring the fluttering in her stomach as she did so.

"You can sleep if you want." Anna's voice is gentle. When Elsa gazes up to her face, the redhead's own gaze is focused intently on the screen. "I can turn this off and we can go to bed; watch this another day."

"No," Elsa protests. She could feel the slight hitch of Anna's chest beneath her when she snuggles closer. "I'm comfy here. You watch the movie and I'll just stay like this. Once it's over you can wake me and then we'll go to bed."

There is silence for a moment before Anna lets out a sigh that is practically inaudible. It's only Elsa's head positioned where it is that enabled her to catch the sound. "Fine," Anna huffs out with a fond smile. "We'll do that, but you better not complain if you wake up sore."

Elsa murmurs a sleepy "Deal" before tucking her head under the redhead's chin and resting her ear against Anna's pulse. The steady beat of Anna's heart and the comforting scent lulls her deeper and deeper into sleep until she's finally out like a light, too tired to stay awake any longer.

 **"It's...one two three  
And suddenly  
I see it at a glance…"**

Anna's quiet voice is barely heard as she sings and she tightens her grip on her slumbering friend. She finally risks a peek, taking in the soft smile on Elsa's angelic face and feels her chest tighten with overwhelming love as it always does.

" _May I have this dance?" Anna grins as she holds a hand out to Elsa with a charming smile. There is a soft song playing in the background - the perfect song for a slow waltz - and all around them, prom couples are getting into the swing of things. Elsa giggles, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear before taking her hand in her own._

" **She's radiant  
And confident  
And born to take this chance..."**

Anna nuzzles her face into Elsa's hair and presses her lips gently to Elsa's crown, trying desperately to ignore the tears beginning to cloud her vision.

 _They are pressed close, swaying together slowly and grinning at each other like fools. Elsa has a hand curled at the back of Anna's neck and Anna has a hand settled on her waist, her hand fitting against her side so easily, it was if was made to rest there._

 **"I taught her well  
I planned it all  
I just forgot...  
Romance."**

"How could I do this..." Anna murmurs; no longer singing. "How will I get through this?"

 _And when Anna stares into those beautiful eyes and sees those lips lifting into the most dazzling smile - just for her - and she finds herself wondering...what it would feel like to press her lips against those beautifully full ones? The sudden thought sends a hot rush of love and affection through her so powerful that it both surprises and scares Anna._

 _But instead of worrying Elsa with this sudden realization, Anna hides the confusing feelings behind an easy grin of her own and lifts Elsa with ease, making her best friend giggle and swat her arm playfully. When the winter blonde is returned to the floor, she gives Anna a light nudge and murmurs, "You're lucky I love you, Dork." And it's almost frighteningly easy and so natural for Anna to say "I love you, too," despite the new and confusing context._

She sighs before smiling to herself. Memories of that special night flashed before her eyes; the night she first noticed that she was in love with her best friend.

 **"I never should have let us...dance."**


	3. Family Time

Title: Devotion

Chapter Title: Family Time

Pairing: Elsanna

Rated: T

Notes: Here is where we start branching out into new territory! I had this scene thought up for the original Devotion, but I had scrapped it in a fit of frustration. I decided to use the idea and just add to it!

Huge thanks to Jessica-X for being an awesome beta!

A quick warning before you start reading: A character is very heavily implied to be terminally ill in the flashback scene of this chapter. If that makes you uncomfortable in any way, feel free to skip it.

 **xxxxx**

" _Hi, Elsa!" Eight year old Anna waves excitedly at her friend from her place in her mother's lap. The dark haired woman is carefully weaving small flowers into Anna's braids, smiling patiently as her child's eager bouncing makes it difficult to work. They already have everything set up, the old picnic blanket more than big enough for the large basket and pile of cutlery sitting beside its two occupants. They have situated themselves under a big tree, providing tons of shade for Elsa's sensitive skin, and they are at the perfect distance from the nearby playground so that Anna and Elsa could go play after lunch._

 _Elsa waves back and is about to run to them when a heavy hand stops her. She looks up at her Papa curiously. Though he is smiling, there is a weary look in his eyes that Elsa doesn't understand as he regards the mother and child duo. This is far from her first time hanging out with Anna without her parents being there, though it is the first time with Anna's mother alone acting as their caretaker, rather than Elsa's Aunty Gerda or Anna's father._

" _Remember to be a good girl, Elsa," her Papa instructs, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Don't cause Lailah too much grief, stay in her sight and listen to everything she says. If you want to go home early, call Kai and he'll come get you. Do you remember Kai's number?" Elsa nods, impatient to join Anna as she listens to the familiar lecture. "Good. Do you have everything?"_

" _Yes, Papa." Elsa tries to keep still but Anna's obvious impatience, as well as her own, is making it hard to focus on her Papa for much longer. He must realize this, since he bends down and gives her a tight hug. One that Elsa happily returns._

" _Good girl," he praises, laying a soft kiss in her hair before he straightens up and gives Lailah a nod. Lailah returns the gesture with a small smile. "Now, go on and play. I'll come pick you up later."_

 _Elsa doesn't need to be told twice. She sprints towards her best friend and sits down beside the pair when she reaches them. Lailah gives her a warm smile._

" _Hello, Darling," she greets pleasantly. Elsa smiles and shyly greets her back._

 _Anna's mother is sort of a mystery to Elsa. She's only met Lailah a handful of times over the three years Anna and her have been friends and any attempt to ask Anna why is met with a shrug and Anna becoming sad, so Elsa learned not to ask. When Elsa first met her, the woman was completely bald and could barely walk; yet the other times after that, she's been sporting all kinds of different hair colors and styles. Anna once explained that she's a hairstylist who liked to experiment, which is why her hair is so different all the time. One of the strangest things to Elsa is how pale and thin the woman is, seeing as Anna has nice, tan skin and is a much healthier weight in comparison. Anna simply says it's because she doesn't go outside very often._

 _Whenever Lailah_ is _around, though, she treats Elsa like a second daughter; spoiling her and Anna with treats and cuddles and games. Anna's father is usually there to keep her from going too overboard but the friendly woman will still sneak the girls chocolate and loves to regale Elsa with stories about the adventures she's been on, and about Anna's early childhood. Elsa has never seen her without a smile on her face and an almost childlike sparkle in her turquoise eyes- the same one shared with her daughter._

 _As they ate, Anna makes wild gestures with the sandwich in her hand as she tells Elsa about the "huge squirrel monster" that stole all the seeds from the birdfeeder the day before and her passionate depiction of her valiant attack on the monster makes Elsa fall into a helpless ball of giggles. Lailah listens to her daughter's tale with a fondly exasperated smile. She takes small bites of her sandwich, occasionally pausing to remind the girls to eat or to tell Anna not to speak with her mouth full._

 _The second the girls finish their meals, they dash towards the playground. Lailah stays where she is, pulling a small book out of her purse so she can read while she watches. The sun is bright and unobstructed by clouds, the sunbeams pleasantly warm. Birds are singing from the trees and the chatter of other kids and their parents create a fun and exciting atmosphere for the girls as they play. To Elsa, it's a perfect day to be with her best friend._

 _It's about a half hour later and they are in the middle of playing a game of tag when something alarming happens. Something that sends both girls into a panic._

 _Lailah starts coughing, a tissue pressed to her mouth to keep any germs from spreading. However, it's unlike any cough Elsa has ever heard before. Great, painful hacks that sends the woman's frail body into a fit of shakes with every cough. Her eyes are clenched tightly shut in pain and every time she manages to catch a breath, the coughing comes back just as strong as ever._

 _Anna doesn't waste a second to go back to her mother's side, tears streaming down her freckled face. "Mama!" she cries, resting a small hand on her shoulder as she kneels in front of her mother. Elsa reaches them a second later, shaking in terror as she stands at Anna's side. The woman struggles to catch her breath and reaches her free hand up to rest on top of Anna's._

" _I- I'm sorry, baby girls," she rasps between pants. Elsa bites her lip at just how much older she suddenly sounds. She gives Anna and Elsa a reassuring grin. "G-Go back and play, I'm okay."_

" _No, Mama!" Anna shakes her head so violently that her braid accidentally smacks her in the face, "Pa-Papa said that we have to call him when stuff like this happens, 'member!? So we can get you to the-"_

" _N-No, Baby!" Lailah protests, cutting her daughter off. "I'm okay, I promise! Mama didn't mean to scare you, my Love, it was just a small episode. It's passed, see?" She pets Anna's hair with a shaking hand and presses a kiss to her forehead. "Elsa, Darling, take Anna and go play, okay? I'm fine."_

 _Elsa hesitates, confusion and fear paralyzing her limbs. Lailah is smiling at her now, reassuring and loving despite the scary situation, so Elsa reaches out for Anna's hand. Anna doesn't fight her, just grips Elsa back tightly._

" _P-Please call Papa?" Anna begs her mother, ignoring Elsa's gentle tugging as the winter blonde tries to get them back over to the playground. "Please, Mama?"_

" _I will, Baby. Go with Elsa for now," Lailah coos._

 _Anna obeys, but she's subdued and upset and Elsa doesn't know how to help. Instead of playing, the girls sit in the grass and Elsa just holds Anna to her and presses kisses to her head like her Mama does when she's upset._

 _Anna snuggles close but doesn't say anything. Elsa notices her gaze is instead fixed on Lailah, who's pacing the blanket now while talking on the phone. She can barely make out some of Lailah's words as her voice grows slightly louder in frustration. "-Don't want to go... want to be with... daughter...Don't know...time left!"_

 _Elsa holds Anna tighter and presses her head against Anna's soft hair. She can't help but worry over how limp Anna is in her embrace. At only eight, she's far too young to understand what's going on, but Elsa knows, deep down, that her friend needs her now more than ever. Especially when Anna begins to sob into her neck._

 **xxxxx**

"A picnic?"

Anna grins at her with an enthusiastic nod. "Yeah! We both have the day off today and I thought it would be good for us and Olaf to get out of this stuffy apartment and do something together!"

Elsa smiles at her friend, adjusting her hold on Olaf as he eagerly feeds. Elsa used to be too embarrassed to feed him in front of Anna, and for his first month, she always hid away in Olaf's room to nurse. After an unexpected public feeding, followed by a long and angry rant from Anna to a bigoted individual about how Elsa is completely within her rights as a nursing mother to feed her hungry child wherever she likes, she stopped caring as much. Besides, seeing Anna's look of wonder and adoration when Olaf eats is definitely worth the minor discomfort. It's always a treat to see Anna go starry eyed over every little thing her son does.

"That does sound lovely." The blonde leans back against the couch and flinches slightly when Olaf clamps down a little too hard in response to the movement. She strokes his back until he loosens.

Anna does a little hop of delight. "Great! You keep doing what you're doing! I'll get everything set up!" With that, the redhead disappears around the corner.

Only for a crashing noise to startle both mother and son. Olaf pulls away from Elsa's breast and starts to whimper and Elsa is about to stand to assist Anna when the redhead calls, "I'm okay! Just bumped into the trash can again!"

Elsa slumps against the couch with a fond sigh but she's soon distracted from warm thoughts of her goof ball of a friend by a grumpy whine. She quickly gets to work burping Olaf and while the baby stops whining, the frown on his face is still obvious.

Elsa grins down at him. "Mommy's grumpy boy," she murmurs. She pokes his nose and makes silly faces, giggling when his upset face morphs into a sunny, toothless grin that warms her entire being. She snuggles him, kissing his cheeks until he's giggling in her arms and starts pressing his own face against hers. Elsa coos and hugs him. "Oh Olaf, you are too cute!"

"You both are." Anna sounds amused from somewhere directly behind Elsa. The winter blonde takes her time to look back at her, though, reluctant to break the moment she's having with her son as his big, blue eyes twinkle up at her. Eventually, Olaf loses interest in her and turns his head to gaze curiously past Elsa's head. Elsa feels a pair of warm hands settle on her shoulder and she doesn't stop the shiver that went down her back when she hears Anna start cooing at him from just next to her ear.

"You just about ready, then?" Elsa asks. Anna nuzzles Elsa's temple with her nose instead of answering. Elsa tries not to think about how pleasant it feels. "I'm going to take that as a yes?"

"Yeah, it's all packed up in the car and ready to go." Anna drapes her arms past her shoulders in a loose hug so she can ruffle Olaf's chocolate hair. He gurgles in response and flails a tiny arm. "Just waiting on you and Olaf."

Elsa shrugs Anna off of her so she can stand, Olaf clinging to her shirt at the change in position. "Let me just get him dressed in something more outdoor appropriate." Elsa gives Anna's cheek a little peck and grins when the redhead's cheeks went that tiniest bit pink. "Meet us out at the car?"

Anna clears her throat and nods, walking away while mumbling quietly to herself. Elsa can swear she hears "You're going to be the death of me." and while her stomach still twists in a tight knot at the mention of Anna's feelings for her, Elsa can't stop herself from smiling after her.

It doesn't take long to get Olaf changed into a fresh pamper and into a pair of blue shorts and a white shirt with a smiling sun on it. The shirt is just a little bit too small, showing off a small strip of his pale belly. He looks so adorable that Elsa gives the exposed skin a couple of kisses, eliciting such sounds of delight from him that it makes Elsa's cheeks hurt from how hard she's smiling at him. A quick honk from outside jolts Elsa to the present.

"Okay, Olaf," she coos, "Let's go on an adventure with Anna, hmm?"

 **xxxxx**

"Olaf!" Anna sings, dragging out the syllables of his name. The redhead is laying on her back with her head settled in Elsa's lap. Olaf settled on her stomach. The little boy blinks and lifts his head to peer at her curiously for a moment. Anna reaches out to tickle his cheek and he drops his head back down. "I love you, Olaf!" she sings again and Olaf lets out a little coo, nuzzling his face into the skin-warmed fabric of her shirt and smearing drool and mucus across it. Anna's face twists into an expression of mock offense. "Hey! That's one of my favourite tops, Buddy!"

Elsa regards the two warmly, running her fingers through Anna's soft hair while Anna plays with Olaf.

The three of them are at a secluded beach just outside of Arendelle, the cool breeze from the lake a godsend in the unforgiving heat of the summer day. The waves lap against the rocks on the shore, creating a pleasant white noise. The water is a brilliant blue and gleams like a jewel in the bright sunlight. Their picnic blanket was spread out on a grassy area close to the shore but far away enough from the sandy sections to keep it away from the food. Anna discovered this spot shortly before Elsa went off to college and it's been their go-to picnic spot ever since.

Anna pulls Olaf close enough so she can plant a kiss on his nose, which makes him giggle as he presses his face to hers. Elsa huffs. "Where is _my_ kiss?" she demands playfully.

"Oh, you get plenty," Anna says dismissively, kissing Olaf again. Elsa gives the hair under the mercy of her fingers a little tug and Anna tilts her head back to narrow her eyes up at her.

"What if I wasn't talking to you?" Elsa teases, "I was talking to Olaf."

"Well too bad. He's kissing me right now." Anna grins and lifts Olaf so that he's lying higher up on her chest. Close enough so she can simply dip her head to kiss his head. "Right, Olaf?" He squeals at her, grinning his toothless grin. "Exactly!" She emphasizes her point by kissing his forehead.

"Technically you're kissing him rather than the other way around." Elsa points out. Anna sticks her tongue out at her. Elsa chuckles and simply goes back to brushing Anna's hair.

They stay like that for awhile, basking in the simple pleasure of being together. Olaf eventually falls asleep, snoring quietly against Anna's chest while her hand rubbed his back soothingly. Anna looks ready to doze herself, her eyes getting heavier and her blinks getting longer the more time passes.

"Tired?" Elsa asks, smiling down at her affectionately.

"A little." Anna yawns, "I'm just super comfy right now. Your lap makes a fantastic pillow."

"Good to know I'm useful to you." Elsa chuckles. She gives Anna's scalp a light scratch and the redhead melts into it, tilting her head so Elsa can have more access. Elsa gives into the silent request and keeps going until Anna is practically purring.

"You're always useful to me, though," came the sleepy reply. "Wouldn't trade you for nothing."

"Anything," Elsa corrects with a little shake of her head. Her smile widens. "I wouldn't trade you for anything, either, you adorable dork. I love you too much."

Anna beams up at her and Elsa's heart skips a beat at just how content and happy she looks. An exact reflection of how she herself feels.

"Love you, too, Elsie." Anna takes Elsa's free hand and places a few, light kisses on her palm. Butterflies erupt in Elsa's belly. For a second, she wonders if she should say something about this - about how people who are 'just friends' don't _do_ stuff like they were doing, however the thought is tossed aside in seconds. She doesn't want to ruin the comfortable mood by being uptight…

Especially since Elsa really doesn't mind this.

"Hey, Elsa?"

"Yes?" The sudden softness in Anna's voice draws her out of her thoughts and she looks down at the redhead curiously. Anna is smiling at her, the expression so soft and open and loving that it makes her breath hitch.

"You're a great Mom."

It's almost embarrassing how that one line makes Elsa tear up in an instant. She looks away from Anna briefly to take a few shaking breaths, "Y-You really think so?"

"Of course." Careful not to disturb the baby on her chest, Anna manages to sit up so she can nuzzle Elsa's cheek, snuggling against Elsa's side. "Olaf is so beautiful... And you're the one we have to thank for giving birth to him. He loves you so much, just like you love him. He couldn't ask for a better Mom."

Anna's eyes are warm and honest when Elsa finally manages to meet them. wants to say something but she can't past the tightness in her throat. Anna's words strike a chord deep inside of her- a chord that always secretly doubts if she's ready for this. Ready to be a mother to this perfect little baby sleeping soundly beside her. She's always afraid of the possibilities in the future. She worries that she won't raise him properly, or that he'll get sick and won't get better because of her inexperience with children.

But Anna, her sweet Anna, looks at her with such confidence. Confident that not only will Elsa be an okay mother, but that she will _excel_ at it. And it means more to Elsa than she can possibly express.

Instead, she simply rests her head on Anna's shoulder and whispers a soft "Thank you, Anna."


	4. Milestones

**Title:** Devotion

 **Chapter Title:** Milestones

 **Rated:** T

 **Notes:** Yep, it's been awhile. I'm so sorry for the wait but at least it took me less than a year this time. OTZ. Here is some tooth rotting fluff to make up for it. And for those of you wondering about the "Grandma" parts; don't worry. They will come eventually. I have an entirely different plan for those chapters that I'm hoping everyone will like but it's going to take a few more chapters before we get to them as a result.

Thank you all so much for the favourites and the reviews 3 I really appreciate all of them and it makes me so happy to know people are still enjoying this fic. Please, enjoy this chapter.

 **xxxxx**

" _Hi there, little buddy," Anna coos. "Aren't you just the cutest baby I've ever laid my eyes on?"_

 _The newborn swaddled in her arms, recently fed and cleaned by the grandmotherly midwife currently tending to his mother, squirms in response to her voice. Watery eyes squint up at her for a few seconds before the baby lets out a yawn big enough that his tiny limbs quiver under the force of it. Anna beams and tickles his puffy cheeks._

" _I'm pretty sure you say that to every baby you meet, Anna," Elsa comments dryly to her friend. Her whole body is slumped with exhaustion against the backboard of the hospital bed. She's incredibly disheveled, her hair is a mess and her hospital gown is rumpled and damp with sweat. Sore all over, she can barely feel her legs and her lip is swollen and painfully bruised from when she had bitten it during a particularly painful contraction. Physically, she feels, and probably looks, like hell._

 _Yet the smile on her face is one that can put the sun to shame. Her pure and unadulterated joy and love unrivaled as she regards the tiny baby in Anna's arms. She hasn't been able to take her eyes off of him since she first cradled him to her chest and even now, her arms itch to hold his tiny body close to her again._

" _I'm being completely serious here, Elsa. He's so precious!" Anna places a kiss on the baby's forehead and he lets out a small, sleepy sound and snuggles into her embrace. She croons sweetly at him, "He's like an angel."_

 _Elsa gives Anna a warm look. Her best friend looks exactly like a proud parent regarding her child. Growing up together as closely as they did, there is no denying that the two are practically sisters. So it was only natural that the two girls decided in the end that Anna's official role in the baby's life was going to be his Aunt. Though with how wonderfully Anna treated Elsa throughout the course of the pregnancy, Elsa can be forgiven for thinking of Anna as a doting spouse at times instead. Especially now, with the look of affection Anna is suddenly gracing her with. It makes Elsa's face feel warm._

" _I'm so proud of you," Anna says softly._

" _Thank you, Anna, but-" Elsa reaches out to give Anna's arm a squeeze. "I couldn't have done this without you."_

 _Anna's cheeks turn a deep shade of pink at that. She turns her back and brings her attention to the baby in her arms, both to shield her face and to offer Elsa and the nurse some privacy when the portly woman insists she at least changes Elsa's gown._

 _It isn't long before Elsa is cleaned up and relaxing back against a small mound of pillows with her son nestled comfortably against her chest. He's sleeping soundly while she's cradling his head delicately with one hand and supporting his bottom with the other. She watches him with a serene smile on her face and a warmth in her heart that makes her feel like she's on cloud nine. She presses kisses to the thin layer of dark curls and coos when he lets out a tiny huff of air._

 _Anna re-enters the room slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible so she didn't wake the baby. Elsa looks up at the gentle click of the door closing and gives her a brilliant grin. "Where did you wander off to?" she asks. "We missed you."_

 _Anna becomes noticeably bashful at that, her freckles disappearing behind the blush that starts to rise in her cheeks. Her teal eyes sparkle with delight. "I made a few phone calls. Dad and Adrian pretty much demanded that we come visit soon." She laughs and Elsa giggles, though carefully so not to jostle her son too much._

 _Oaken, and Anna's step father, Adrian, have been chomping at the bit to see them ever since Elsa made the announcement of her pregnancy. Oaken often talks about how keen he is about having grandchildren of his own to spoil and he made it very clear when Elsa told him that he considers her baby just as much his grandchild as he would if he was Anna's. Which, of course, means he called often to check up on her and the baby, offering tips and words of wisdom that only an experienced doctor can._

 _Elsa loves and values the man just as highly as she does her own father._

 _Speaking of…_

 _Elsa's expression dims somewhat and she bites her lip. "Did you…" She pauses. Anna knows exactly what she's going to ask._

" _Yeah, I did. Agdar said he and your Mom will be on the next flight over." Anna sits in the chair next to Elsa's bed. "Are you sure you want to face them now? I can call them back and ask them to hold off until next week or something."_

" _They deserve to see their grandson, Anna," Elsa sighs in response, her stress levels rising slightly at the thought of seeing her parents after the past few months. While her parents still talk to her often and express their excitement at being grandparents, it doesn't change the fact that they left her to deal with her pregnancy mostly by herself. Anna, the protective soul she is, still holds a grudge against them for it even though Elsa knows it was just their way of preparing her for the difficulty of motherhood. Her parents, though they love her dearly, have never been ones to coddle her when things got tough and this was no exception._

 _She can't help but smile, effectively drawn away from her thoughts, when her baby lets out a tiny yawn against her skin and snuggles closer to her._

 _The two women sit and chat quietly, basking in each other's company and the joyous atmosphere that the newborn's presence brought for several long hours. At some point, Anna opens the window to let in the sweet spring air and warm sunlight, further boosting the good mood._

 _The sun is just starting to set when Anna suddenly perks up. "Have you decided on a name for him yet, Elsa?"_

 _Elsa ponders the question and is surprised to realize that she hasn't. She stares down at her son and takes in everything about him. His skin is slowly losing the pink tinge to it, revealing that he is pale like herself. His hair is a darker shade of chocolate brown and even though he's sleeping now, Elsa can still picture the large, electric blue eyes peering up at her when he was first placed in her arms. She loves him more than she's loved anyone in her life...and when she thinks of all the things she went through to bring her son to this world, there isn't a single negative thought. All she can think of is Anna._

 _Anna helping her. Anna comforting her. Anna squealing in excitement the first time they went shopping for the baby together. Anna grinning at her, splattered head to toe in bright yellow paint, as they worked on the nursery. Anna presenting Elsa with the most beautiful bassinet she has ever seen and her shy smile when she explained that it used to be hers. Anna taking care of everything the second Elsa's contractions began and never once letting go of her hand as Elsa went through the grueling agony of labour._

" _Olaf."_

 _Anna tilts her head at the unexpected answer. "Olaf?"_

" _Yeah. After our snowman, remember?" Elsa gives Anna an affectionate smile. "I think it's fitting. We both put our hearts and souls into creating Olaf every winter...and if it weren't for you helping me along, I doubt I would've had the strength to be able to bring my baby into this world. Olaf is perfect."_

 _Anna grins. "Olaf... I love it." She leans in close to plant a kiss first on Elsa's forehead, then on Olaf's. "And I love you, Olaf!" The baby opens his eyes just long enough to peer up at her, blinking once before he sneezes directly in Anna's face._

 _Both women dissolve into a fit of giggles._

 **xxxxx**

Elsa startles awake one morning drenched in a cold sweat with an insistent itch between her thighs.

In a small panic, her gaze snaps to the other side of the bed and she breathes a silent sigh of relief at the sight of the empty sheets beside her. A quick glance at the clock on her bedside table confirms that it's a little past six thirty.

When Olaf was born, Elsa and Anna managed to arrange their work schedules so that one of the women can always be home with him rather than entrust the baby with a sitter or a daycare. That comes with the consequence of Anna having to be at the bakery by six in the morning so she can be home in time for Elsa to be at work by three.

Elsa's never been more thankful for Anna's early shift than she is now. The winter blonde collapses back into the mattress and covers her eyes with her forearm, her face warming up drastically as snippets of her dream come back to her. More specifically, the sight of Anna erotically dancing in nothing more than a sinfully small black dress; followed by the _very_ enticing view of her back and shoulders as she began to take it off. A sultry smirk on her lips and her gorgeous eyes in a heavy lidded stare.

" _Do you like the show, Baby?"_

Elsa isn't used to these types of dreams, nor is she used to the burning sensation of arousal as her core demanded attention. Her experiences with her own sexuality were so few that she could count them on one hand and she never really bothered to put any thought or effort into understanding it.

And the one time she tried resulted in her son's birth.

She doesn't regret having Olaf. Nothing on Earth can make her regret that. However, it doesn't stop the sharp lance of shame she feels whenever she remembers how she stupidly gave into her desire to fit in and jumped into something that she clearly wasn't ready for.

' _And now this,'_ Elsa thinks, her blush coming back with a vengeance as her mind torturously replayed the part of her dream where Anna flirtatiously winked at her. ' _Where did this even come from?'_

Elsa lies there for what feels like hours, willing her burning body to cool itself. She's lost in thought, her mind reeling from the dream as she tries to puzzle over what it could possibly mean. One thought dominates the rest. A thought that has Elsa's brow furrowing in contemplation.

' _How will this affect things with Anna?'_

Muffled whines begin to sound from the baby monitor, and she snaps back into reality. On autopilot, she puts on her slippers and makes her way towards Olaf's room, deciding to put her confusing thoughts on the back burner for now so she can focus on taking care of her son.

 **xxxxx**

Later that evening, Elsa finds herself snuggling against Anna on the couch with Olaf sitting on her lap. Olaf has his favourite stuffed reindeer, named Sven by Anna, clenched tightly in his fists and part of its head is being happily drooled on as he chews on it.

Anna is playing a rather tame game of Mario Kart, mindful of the impressionable child in the room by containing her rage with just the occasional, muttered curse rather than the rampage Elsa is more used to witnessing. During particularly intense matches, she'd trap her lower lip between her teeth and lean forward, her shoulders and back taut. A steely glint of determination would darken the bright teal of her irises into a shade of jade that makes Elsa's breath hitch.

The blonde has been paying special attention to Anna all evening, trying to make sense of the erotic nature of her dream and why now, after all the years they've been friends, she'd have it. A part of her worried that it's simply a result of knowing Anna's true feelings that were influencing her thoughts; making the redhead seem more appealing because she wanted to return the favour, rather than because she's genuinely attracted back. However, the way her heart rate speeds up when Anna leans against her and the way it swells with affection whenever she sees her grin triumphantly with every win tells her a different story.

One that Elsa isn't sure she's ready to admit.

Elsa is snapped from her musings by a soft 'thud'. The winter blonde looks down at where Olaf is peering unblinkingly back at her, his lower lip jutted out in a pout. A quick glance shows that the source of the noise is that Sven that had been knocked unceremoniously onto the floor. She smiles at him, which Olaf imitates.

"Have I been paying too little attention to you?" she teases, effectively distracted. Olaf makes a little grumbling noise that Elsa pretends is agreement and she presses her lips into his forehead in apology. Anna giggles beside them and gives Olaf's head a pat.

At five months old, Elsa's astonished by just how different he is compared to when he was born. The tiny, slightly underweight baby who mostly slept, cried and ate is now a healthy fifteen pounds and is much more active. He smiles and laughs and his face shows a much wider range of expressions. He's constantly moving his limbs and his head, inspecting the world around him with large, curious eyes and grabbing at anything his hands could reach. He's able to move his own body; not enough to crawl just yet but enough that he can scootch himself a few inches along on his belly and even roll over when he's feeling particularly energetic.

But what fills Elsa with the most joy is when Olaf sees her and starts to blurt out excited gibberish. He has distinct noises that he uses to address Anna and herself; nowhere near actual words but it's a pattern that has Elsa beaming with pride. It's the first sign of Olaf starting to talk and Elsa is confident that he'll be saying his first word in no time. The very thought has her giddy with excitement.

Even now, Olaf babbles at her as she reaches down to grab the dropped toy, his expression gleeful when she hands it back to him. He instantly starts gnawing on one of the plush antlers again, cooing contentedly when his mother's fingers comb affectionately through his hair.

A buzzing noise brings her attention down to the phone resting on the couch's arm and a quick glance at the caller ID has Elsa reaching for it.

"Hello, Papa," she greets.

"Elsa! I was hoping you would pick up." Her father's voice is somewhat muffled but the smile in his voice is clear. "How are you and Olaf?"

"We're fine." She smiles down at Olaf, who ignores her in favour of his toy. "Everything's perfect! We're watching Anna play a game right now. How are you and Mama?"

"Your mother is your mother. Some days she's the love of my life and others, I wonder how I ended up with such a viper!" he jokes. Elsa can't hide her smirk when she hears the distinct sound of skin on skin and her father's grunt of pain. There's a brief rustling noise as Idunn snatches the phone.

"Ignore him. He got into the wine and you know how silly he is when that happens." Her mother's disgruntled retort is enough to make Elsa lets out a small snort.

"Hi, Mama."

"Hello, my darling." Elsa hears Adgar's quiet " _I did not get into the wine, you lying witch!"_ , followed by another smack, before her mother continues like nothing happened. "It's so nice to hear your voice. You haven't called in awhile."

"I've been busy with Olaf." Elsa glances over at Anna and makes a vague gesture to Olaf. The redhead nods, pausing her game to take him from her. With a thankful smile, Elsa stands and begins to pace the living room. "You were right about babies being a handful."

"Oh, yes." Elsa pictures her mother nodding with a sagely look on her face. "They really are. I remember when you turned one. A little bundle of mischief! I swear, I regret letting you learn how to walk so early. You got into everything!"

"Remember when Elsa decided that she liked grass?" Elsa's cheeks turn pink when she hears her father chime in. "She would sneak away from us and waddle as fast as she could towards the outside world and we'd always find her at the glass door in the kitchen staring longingly outside."

"And if she did manage to slip out, we would find her shoving fistfuls of grass into her mouth." Idunn's grin was evident and Elsa groaned at them both. Then her mother's voice grew dreamy. "Oh Elsa, you were such a cutie. It feels like forever ago that you were small enough to snuggle in my arms like that. I often find myself looking back and thinking, 'how on Earth did my little baby grow up to be such a fine woman with a baby of her own?'"

Elsa glances over at her Anna and her son, who moved from the couch to the floor so that Anna can lay on her belly, clapping her hands to encourage him to crawl to her. His face is scrunched up adorably in concentration.

' _He's already growing up so quickly...'_

"Elsa?"

"Sorry, Mama." Elsa looks away from her family to focus on the phone. "I got lost in thought, can you repeat that?"

She stays on the phone with her parents for awhile longer, her attention torn between them and what Anna and Olaf are doing. Her back is turned to them and she's in the middle of reassuring her mother that they are going to be there for Christmas when Anna's gasp startles her.

"Elsa!" Anna urges, "Look! Look at Olaf!"

Phone forgotten, Elsa looks to see Olaf on all fours. His arms are wobbly and he looks hesitant to move, but he's lifted himself up and supporting himself. Elsa puts a hand to her mouth.

Olaf whimpers and gives his mother a look, his brow furrowed. Elsa hardly notices Anna taking the phone from her hand to finish the forgotten conversation. Instead, she finds herself kneeling on the floor with her arms outstretched. "Come on, Olaf," she reassures, "come to Mommy!"

Olaf looks down at the floor, his lower lip jutting out in a tiny pout that Elsa swears looks more like Anna's than hers, before he flops down on his belly with a little grunt. Elsa swiftly gets up and walks over to him, picking him up and snuggling him.

"My big boy!" she praises, nuzzling her face against his. "I'm so proud of you!"

Olaf coos and nuzzles back just as Anna walks into the room. "Did he crawl?"

"No," Elsa answers. "But he's not even expected to be able to support himself for that long yet. The fact that he did is amazing!" She kisses her son's cheek and earns a giggle in return.

Anna lets out a playful scoff. "He's always amazing. He just decided it was time that he announce it more often." She walks over and drapes an arm around Elsa's shoulder, holding them both. "I think that deserves a reward. How about ice cream?"

"He's too young for ice cream, Anna."

"I know that! I meant for you!" Anna huffs. "It'll make your milk that much sweeter so Olaf can have a treat, too!"

"That's a myth," Elsa responds dryly. However, she smiles warmly at her friend and tries to ignore the enthusiastic fluttering in her chest. "Ice cream sounds lovely, though. Thank you."

Anna gives her a cheery grin before guiding both mother and son towards the kitchen.


End file.
